Tanya-jawab
by Celandine N. Yukiko
Summary: para nenchuu gumi melakukan wawancara geje disebuah talk show. /BL/BAD SUMMARY/ Don't Like, Don't Read


_**Tanya-jawab**_

Tsukiuta selamanya milik Tsukino Pro.

Rating : K+

Warning : mungkin bakal OOC, mengandung konten Hvmv, TYPO, dll

.

.

.

 **Don't** Like, Don't **Read**

.

.

.

.

3

.

Lampu sorot telah di sesuaikan di ruangan studio 6.

.

2

.

Beberapa staff televise banyak yang sibuk bolak-balik dari ruangan mengecek sekaligus melihat kondisi, bahkan ada salah satu staff yang sibuk berteriak mencari kertas susunan acara yang akan di siarkan secara Live hari ini.

.

1

.

Pembawa acarapun tersenyum kearah kamera yang akan menyala sedetik kemudian.

"Selamat malam penonton semuannya, kembali lagi ke acara kesayangan kita semua." Ucapan Pembawa acara tersebut membuat seisi studio mendadak sepi bak kuburan yang berada di tengah padang pasir.

"Kali ini kali mengundang tamu special dari member _Group Idol_ yang akhir-akhir ini sedang terkenal." Lalu wanita itu dia sesaat untuk mengembalikan nafasnya.

"Kita sambut Para member _Nenchuu gumi_ dari _Six Gravity_ dan _Procellarium_!" sebari bersemangat dan berdiri menyambut para empat pemuda yang di undang. Suara tepuk tangan bercampur alunan music menjadi latar keempat member group idol muncul ke hadapan kamera. Lalu keempat lelaki mulai masuk dan melambai kearah kamera. Dan duduk di sofa yang tersedia.

"Terimakasih telah datang ke acara kami… Baiklah, mungkin di antara penonton sekalian pasti ada yang tidak asing dengan mereka… Kita mulai dulu ke acara sesi perkenalan diri kalian masing-masing, mungkin bisa di mulai dari Uzuki _-san_ dari _Six Gravity. Douzo_ …"

"Uzuki Arata, _desu… Yoroshiku naa_.." ucap pria berambut hitam dengan wajah datar sebari melambai ke kamera.

"Arata… lebih berekspresi lagi dong…" ucap lelaki yang berada di sebelahnya sebari sweatdrop melihat cara teman masa kecilnya dengan datar. " _Konichiwa_ , Satsuki Aoi _desu_ , semuannya mohon bantuannya." Sebari membungkukkan badan sedikit.

"Selanjutnya, Group Idol sekaligus rival dan saudara Six Gravity, di mulai dari Hazuki-san dari Procellarum. _Douzo!_ "

"Yahoo~ Hazuki You _desu…_ tolong dukung kami ya~ Chu~" Yang duduk dengan sofa terpisah dengan si rambut kream dan si rambut hitam sebari melambai ke kamera sebari memberika kiss bye di akhir perkenalannya.

"Eh… susah banget di tirukan." Ucap lelaki yang berada di sebehnya sebari berbisik. " _Konichiwa_ … Nagatsuki Yoru _desu_ , semuannya mohon bantuannya." Sebari membungkukkan badan sedikit.

Pembawa acara kembali duduk ke kursinya.

.

.

"Baiklah, setelah sesi perkenalan barusan. Kalian berempat tidak berasal dari Group yang sama. Tapi kenapa kalian sama-sama di sebut _Nenchuu gumi_?" Pertanyaan ringan pertamapun di ucapkan wanita pembawa acara tersebut.

"Mungkin karena umur kami tidak jauh berbeda. Apalagi kami hanya beda bulan juga." Ucap Aoi lembut.

"Benar juga, marga kalian 'kan juga nama _Tsuki_ (Bulan/kalender) ya." Ucapnya Nampak antusian.

"Iya… dan Hazuki _-san_ merupakan Bulan kalender yang lagu solonya nampak _Ero_ , sama kayak yang nyanyi." Ucap Arata menjawab pertanyaan dengan datar.

"HAH?! KAU NGAJAK RIBUT YA ARATA!" Teriak You yang emosian hendak memukul Arata namun di tahan Yoru.

"Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan kok." Ucapnya Cuek.

"Te-tenang You!" Tubuh You di tahan dengan keras oleh Yoru. Aoi yang berada di tengah-tengah keributan bagai isian roti. Terjebak oleh ke dua tubuh sampai membuat raut mukanya memerah.

"Ahahahaha… bisa kita lanjutkan sesi tanya-jawabnya sebelum ini menjadi masalah yang berkempanjangan." Sepertinya wanita yang bertugas menjadi pewancara di sekmen ini sangatlah lelah hayati melihat kelakuan para tamu special yang terlihat santai bagai di rumah. Beberapa saat kemudian acara di lanjutkan.

.

.

.

"Baiklah kita lupakan saja pertanyaan tentang _Tsuki_ …. Menurut kalian sendiri, lagu mana yang paling ingin kalian nyanyikan di mulai dari Hazuki- _san_."

"Aku ya… Hmmmmnnn…" terlihat lelaki setengah berkuncir itu terlihat berpikir keras. "Mungkin aku ingin menyanyiakan lagunya Yoru." Ucapnya sebari tersenyum sejuta watt.

"Para penonton, harap percayalah kalau kali ini You sedang nge-modus." Ucap Arata.

"Arata Lo masih belum puas nge- _bully_ ya?!" balas You tak terima.

"Kenapa Hazuki _-san_ ingin menyanyikan lagu Nagatsuki _-san_?" Mulai kembali ke topic awal.

"Karena lagu Yoru terlihat lembut dan liriknya indah. Sangat berbeda dengan konsep laguku yang ngebit dan bersemangat." Ucap You bijak.

"Jangan lupa kata _Ero,_ You." Arata mengingatkan. Tapi di abaikan oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Benar juga, lagu solonya Nagatsuki _-san_ terdengar lembut dan indah liriknya." Lalu pembawa acara melirik tabletnya.

"Kalau tak salah, Hazuki- _san_ juga pernah menyanyikan lagu yang di produseri John _-san_ kan?" Sambungnya agak penasaran dengan jawaban You.

"Memang benar sih, tapi aku ingin mencoba menyanyikannya sendiri." Blink-blink Idolnya langsung pada bermunculan di sekitar tubuh You.

"Waktu aku dengar lagunya yang di produseri John- _san,_ warna suara kalian itu sangatlah sama ya." Ucap Aoi sebari mengingat-ingat lagi. "Bahkan aku agak susah membedakan mana yang di nyanyikan You ataupun Yoru" Lanjutnya.

"Dan kesannya malah kayak galau sama perasaan sendiri… kalian ujung-ujungnya malah jadi baperan gini." Arata ikutan nyambung.

"Arata, bisa tidak menambahkan kata yang aneh-aneh." Ucap Yoru mulai ikutan lelah dengan sesi bincang-bincang yang entah kenapa nyasar ke hubungan mereka.

" _Awai Hana_ memanglah cocok buat orang yang baperan." Ucap Arata sebari menganggukan kepala.

"A-Arata."

.

.

"Baiklah, kita ke orang selanjutnya… silahkan Nagatsuki- _san_."

"Hmmmnnn… mungkin aku ingin mencoba lagu solo S-Shun- _san._ " Ucap Yoru agak ragu dan sedikit tertawa agak garing.

"Aku tidak bisa bayangkan Yoru ketawa kesetannan pas lagu _Mou (Kikou mix ver.)_ " ucap You sebari tertawa garing.

"A-aku juga tidak bisa membayangkannya You." Aoi yang setujuh dengan pendapat You.

"Kasihan You ngak di _Notice_ balik." Oke, arah pembicaraan Arata mulai melenceng dari yang di pertanyakan rekan _Nenchuu_ yang lain.

"Ini jawaban yang agak tidak terduga ya… kenapa Nagatsuki- _san_ ingin mencoba lagu Shimotsuki- _san_?"

"Mungkin karena aku ingin mencoba berbagai genre music. Menurutku lagu Shun _-san_ sangatlah yang ingin aku coba." Ucap Yoru tersenyum malaikat.

"Tapi, yang kita bahas Shun loh Yoru…" Nadanya agak terdengar pelan.

"Tapi bukannya tidak semua lagu Shun _-san_ anehkah, buktinya ketika Shun _-san_ Duet dengan Kai _-san_ di lagu _Kimi ni hana wa, Kimi ni Hoshi wo_. Warna suaranya terasa lembut." Ucap Yoru semangat positif _Thinking_ nya.

"Karena di produseri sama HitoshizukuxYama _-san_. Lagu beliau 'kan memang lembut. Masa iya, Shun bisa ketawa gila pas lagu yang baper." Ucap You menepuk jidat.

"Entah kenapa You terdengar menghina lagu Shun- _san_ yang di produseri Kikou _-san_." Ucap Aoi yang udah _sweatdrop s_ epanjang tanya-jawab ini berlangsung.

.

.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliran Uzuki _-san_ , silahkan!"

"Mungkin lagu Aoi atau lagu Kai _-san_." Sebari memegang dagunya.

"Kau ngak sadar diri kalau setiap nyanyi atau apapun mukamu datar. Mana bisa menyanyikan lagu yang penuh penhayatan gitu Arata." Ucap You dengan edisi balas dendamnya.

"Karena itulah aku berusaha." Terlihat ada sedikit bling-bling di mata Arata.

"Berusaha apa Arata, perasaan sama saja ekspresi datarmu yang dingin itu." Ucap You tidak yakin.

"Aku telah berusaha memanaskan wajahku yang dingin ini You."

"Ngak manis sama sekali kamu Arata."

"Kalau bicara tentang Kai _-san_ , lagunya memang indah-indah ya liriknya." Ucap Yoru yang agak antusias.

"Benar juga, lagu Fuzuki _-san_ memang indah dengan konsep bulan Juli tentang festival musim panas, apalagi Tanzaku." Ucap pembawa acara yang lagi-lagi melihat ke layar tabletnya sebentar.

"Entah kenapa lagu Kai _-san_ terdengar dalam banget di nyanyikannya." Ucap Aoi penasaran.

"Mungkin itu pengalaman Kai _-san_." Balas Yoru, dan entah kenapa seluruh studio mendadak baper.

.

.

"Ba-Baiklah kita ke orang yang terakhir, Satsuki- _san_ … Silahkan!"

"Hmnn… mungkin lagunya Haru _-san_ atau Hajime _-san_." Ucapnya rada bingung harus menjawabnnya.

"Kasihan, Lo juga ngak di _Notice_ Sama Aoi- _chan_!" You menghina Arata, yang bersangkutan malah jawab. "Toh, cuman lagu." Setelah itu terjadi adu mulut antara You dengan Arata yang seperti biasa di tahan berkat para ibu dari masing-masing Group.

"Kembali ke topic, Satsuki- _san_ , bisa anda jelaskan?" setelah keadaan normal, sesi tanya-jawabpun di lanjutkan.

"Karena lagu Hajime _-san_ sangatlah khas dan juga lagu Haru- _san_ sangatlah lembut dengan melodi yang sama indah dengan produser John _-san_." Ucap Aoi mantap.

"Tapi, lagu mereka menghabiskan nama judul yang panjang memenuhi cover album solo mereka." Ucap Arata.

"Memang benar sih, judul lagu mereka panjang-panjang." Ucap You yang setujuh dengan Arata.

"Ahahaha… kenapa ini sesi tanya-jawab alurnya jadi begini." Ucap wanita itu sedih mendengarnya.

"Apalagi salah satu album duet mereka. Meski ngak panjang di judul. Tetapi mengandung KDRT ." Tambah Arata.

"Arata, jangan bahas itu di sini!" Ucap Aoi mengingatkan.

"Kenapa _Tsukko mi_ ( _straight man_ ) cuman aku saja menghadapi 2 _Boke_ ( _funny man_ )." Ucap You sebari menundukkan kepala depresi.

"Kalau tidak salah itu di produseri oleh Machigerita _-san_ kan?" Tanya pembawa cara yang entah sejak kapan mulai terbawa arus _comedy_ nya Arata.

"Yup, tepat sekali… apalagi konsep lagunya rada _Yandere mode_." Ucap Arata menjelaskan.

"Sebenarnya yang di tanya itu siapa sih?" Ucap Aoi.

"Kasihan sekali Haru- _san_ yang sering di tarik rambunya, apalagi setting tahun depan rambut para _Nenchoo gumi_ juga panjang. Apa para senpai kita janjian ya?" Ucap Yoru yang penasaran sekali dengan alasan para _Nenchoo gumi_ yang mendadak memanjangkan rambutnya secara berjamaah tersebut.

"Bicara soal setting rambut buat tahun depan, Para _Nenchuu gumi_ juga berubah ya." Ucap pembawa acara yang makin keluar topic.

"Yah… karena kami juga ingin memperlihatkan image dewasa kami." Ucap Aoi tersenyum malaikat.

"Mungkin lebih tepat untuk Aoi, menaikkan derajatnya dari _Pangeran_ menjadi _Putra Mahkota_. Lalu dari _Uke_ ke _Seme…_ mau mencoba jadi semenya Kakerun ya." Ucap Arata yang menambahkan penjelasan secara lengkap yang sebenarnya ngawur dan mengingat Kakerun suka kali terbawa arus aura Pangeran Aoi.

"Arata sepertinya cemburu." Ucap Yoru memperburuk keadaan.

"Apalagi Kakeru masihlah sangat manis seperti dulu." Ucap You yang entah kenapa kembali menghina Arata. Mungkin ini hobby barunya.

"Ahahaha… mana mungkin." Aoi tertawa canggung. "Sebelum alur cerita ini makin kacau, bisakah pembawa acara mengakhirinya." Lanjut Aoi.

"EH…. Ahahaha… ternyata aku terbawa arus Uzuki- _san_." Tersenyum canggung.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri saja acara ini. dengan mendengarkan lagu dari _Awai Hana_ dari Nagatsuki- _san_ dan Hazuki _-san."_

"EH?!" secara kebetulan You dan Yoru kaget dengan hal yang barusan.

"Wah… akhir acara malah baperan." Arata entah kenapa nyambung dari mana lagi.

"Ka-kalau begitu _Da*Kan_ saja deh…" ucap pembawa acara rada plin-plan. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih pada para tamu special kita yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mengisi acara. _Arigatou Gozaimasu_ ~"

Kemuadian You dan Yoru mengakhiri acara dengan lagu duet Da*kan mereka. Terlihat Arata bermuka _–sumpah aku gagal paham—_ yang di terjemahkan Aoi, _-dan entah napa tuh anak ngerti—_ seperti belum puas nge _bully_ pair baper di Procella.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bad End**_

.

Hahahahaha… entah napa malah nyasar fandom lagi, habis sayang ngak di post meski cerita ancur. Aslinya sih pingin di buat mini doujin. Tapi mengingat ngak punya alatnya. Jadi di buat naskah cerita yang ngak bener gini. Mana udah lama ngak nulis cerita.

Mungkin banyak sekali kekurangan dalam cerita ini. karena saya masih penulis masihlah sangat baru banget dalam hal tulis-menulis cerita.

Berkenan meriview atau bahkan menfollow/favoritkan saya amat bersyukur.

.

.

Sampai jumpa lagi.

Semoga kita ketemu kembali di lain cerita.

.

.

.

Salam Yukiko-chan


End file.
